Just Short of Perfection
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The whole Institute is invited to Emma Frost and Warren Worthington's wedding! It's a flurry of getting ready and barely controlled chaos. Meanwhile, Molly and Remy keep exploring where their relationship is going and what they both want out of it. 61st story in a series! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: To all of you concerned about my well being and such, things are still a bit rocky for me with family issues, but they will probably get worse at some point. The issue is just my parents (One specifically is going through a lot, but I won't say which for diginity/privacy reasons) are getting older and things, like alzhiemers, happen. There is no definite diagnoses yet, however, and things seem okay right now. It's just no good worrying about it, so better to get on with life and keep writing for the moment. I wasn't going to get into specifics, but I'd rather lay it all out so people don't think I'm in some horrible situation or whatever. It's just life knocking me down a few pegs, that's all. For the record, I might sound like I'm in my teens or early 20s, but I'm actually in my 30s, so my parents have gotten up there in age. It's just something you have to deal with eventually.

Anyway, This fic is pure fluff, no fight scenes, not much real plot. You have been warned. Uh, I'm sorry? Again, this is one that's been sitting around for a few years. It needed some spiffy-ing up (detail, ect.), so I hope it turned out alright. Enjoy!

* * *

Molly:

Molly sauntered toward Remy in the hallway, early first thing in the morning. Well, rushed over was more like it.  
They were both still in their pajamas. Happiness and love seemed to exude from every fiber of her being as she let him kiss her.  
They were smiling and fawning over each other like any normal couple. You could almost see the stupid little cartoon hearts surrounding them if you stared long enough. It caused other students walking past to roll their eyes and make gagging noises. Sometimes seeing people in love could be a little disgusting and it seemed the other kids never could get used to all of Remy and Molly's PDA and eternal longing. In some ways, they were _worse_ than Scott and Jean!

"Hey!" Logan barked, coming over still wearing his white tank top and sweat pants "Two foot space between you two."  
He quickly forced them apart, mostly by pulling Molly away by her arms.

"What? Why?!" Molly demanded, letting her emotions overcome her and not in the mood to act as a calm, mature adult.

"_You_ shouldn't be standing around kissing in nothing but your _pajamas_, that's why." Logan was looking very irritated, pointing accusingly.

Now, everyone knew better than to irritate Logan, because if you pushed him too far you ended up losing an arm...or at least got punished.

Molly didn't care.

"We're fine! I mean, we are wearing clothes," Molly scoffed.

"Clothes. Right. You need to go put on something that shows a little less skin," He gestured to her bare arms.

"Alright, alright," Molly was now officially grumpy, "I'll go put something else on before I get pregnant from kissing my boyfriend IN MY PAJAMAS!"

She stomped off to her room and quickly changed clothes. Then she stomped back to the two men and gestured to herself without words, too upset to speak.

"Much better," Logan approved.

Suddenly, 'Everyone please come to the foyer. I have an important announcement,' The professor sent out a telepathic message.

"Have I mentioned I hate it when that happens?" Molly said. She watched as Remy ducked into his room, coming out momentarily in his usual jeans and t-shirt. Molly smiled. It was her favorite outfit on him-a black shirt and jeans so ripped up it looked like they'd been through both world wars. There weren't only holes in the knees, but holes in the thighs, giving her tiny peeks at parts of his skin that he'd have to be wearing shorts for her to see.

They went downstairs hand in hand to see everyone gathered around The Professor.

"Yesterday," Charles said, "We received an invitation in the mail to Miss Emma Frost's and young Mr. Warren Worthington's wedding."

Mixed murmurs of boredom and excitement swept through the room.  
"It's two months from now and the entire school was graciously invited. I have already told them that we would be happy to accept the invitation so I expect _all_ of you to be on your best behavior," Charles said.

As one motion, all eyes looked at Bobby, the school's notorious prankster.  
"I got it, I got it," Bobby blushed.

"I'm sure it's going to be a very exciting time for everyone since some of you have never been to a wedding before," Charles went on. This was very true. Laura, Logan's clone had not, along with a handful of escaped mutants from Sinster's island living most of their lives as cruel experiments. Likewise for some orphans in the student body from the Sinister's many experimentations. "We'll make the proper arrangements. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior. We'll discuss it more in the coming months ahead." Charles finished, leaving the room.

With that, everyone was dismissed. Remy and Molly went around to the side of the staircase.  
"You look glum. What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"Ah, it's nothing," Remy smiled, "Just...it's been a while since we had anything to do with _them_. I was only wondering if, you know, you ever regret choosing me over Warren."

"That's crazy!" Molly was surprised, "Why would I do that? How could you even think that?"

"He's rich, prestigious. He could buy you stuff I couldn't even begin to think about. With him you would be financially secure," Remy said. Molly raised an eyebrow because Remy sounded like he was promoting a bank, not talking about Molly dating a millionaire.

"So you're upset because you think you're not...not rich enough for me?" Molly choked on the words. What an insane, ludicrous thought. Remy was being absolutely ridiculous! How could he even entertain the notion for second? Remy made Molly happier than words could express sometimes. He was brave, kind, loving, gentle, romantic, considerate, patient, and thoughtful. Not to mention muscular, hot and a fantastic kisser! Besides, they'd saved each other more times than Molly could even think to count and now-NOW-he was actually believing that some other guy could have whisked her away? Warren hadn't given Molly the time of day and had barely known she existed! Molly didn't have any chance with the tall, flying blonde billionaire. Not then, not now, not in a million-billion years! Molly just wasn't Warren's type either. Molly couldn't believe what was coming out of Remy's mouth.

"Yeah, basically. You could have had him, too," Remy stared at the floor, looking dejected/saddened.

"Remy, are you having memory loss?"Molly rapped lightly on the side of his head with a fist, "Hello! I couldn't have had him. He didn't like me, he liked Emma. Now he loves Emma. And I don't want Warren, I want you. It's always been you, it's always going to be you. End game is you, Remy," Molly smiled, then hugging him tightly.

"Okay, I get it. I guess I just...I don't know...I look at you and I just think, 'Wow, what guy wouldn't want her?' So I was just thinking that you could have had him easily with the way you are, if he'd actually gotten to know you. You're smart, funny, thoughtful, curvaceous, and very beautiful." Remy said, staring at Molly like she was the only girl on earth.

Molly just laughed, "The difference being is that Emma is that and more. They deserve each other. They both come from money and they _are_ both very prestigious. You and I would be happy with sandwiches and fries. Those two need yatchs, steak, caviar and jets. Each of us go together because of the similarities."

"You're right. We deserve each other and they deserve each other. And _I_ will enjoy dancing with _you_ all night long at their wedding," Remy twirled Molly, then dipping her gently.

Molly went from being serious and level-headed to complete and utter "duhhhh-hurr-hurr-I-love-him" in no time. A huge smile was on her face, able to light up the Empire State Building. Remy made Molly's heart sing, and all the other corny metaphors for being truly, deeply in love with someone. He was her better half, Remy meant everything to her. She didn't know what she'd do without Remy in her life. He really was her best friend, not just her boyfriend. And he made her feel, well, everything. Sometimes that boy had no earthly idea what he did to her. Yeah, Remy was one in a million, but he was also _Molly's_ one in a million.

"We should go take a drive somewhere. Get away from the mad house for a couple hours," She suggested.

"Where?" Remy asked, smiling gently, pulling Molly back up.

"Anywhere, Remy. Anywhere," Molly said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly:

Time sped by and it was mid-month of July before they knew it. Everyone was busy making preparations for the wedding in one way or another. Buying clothes, making hair appointments and the like. Hank and Ororo were busy preparing the younger students on proper wedding etiquette. This was a very huge deal, because the invitation had said that the ceremony and reception was going to be broadcast on television. "I don't see why we have to-" Scott said, driving Jean's SUV as Eight of them we're crammed into it, and that was including Piotrs large frame in the last row. It wasn't a comfortable fit, but Scott's car had been out for repairs, and all the other cars were being lent out to various school members in preparation for the wedding.

"Shush. We're going and that's that!" Jean said.

"Dude, if she's shushing you now, just imagine what it's going to be like in ten years," Kurt observed.

Scott and Jean's wedding had been a joyous occasion, but since they were the first at the school to be married off, it still deserved a little razzing from their friends every now and then.

"Scotty's getting whipped," Remy said in a loud whisper, followed by a nice "wah-poosh!" whip imitation.  
"You two better shut up or you're both walking!" Scott lost his usual cool.

"I do believe our fearless leader is having a break down," Molly smirked, hanging over the back of Jean's seat a moment.

"We should really stop," Piotr said, always afraid of hurting feelings.

"Aw, but it's so fun," Rogue, "Get into the spirit, big guy."

Finally, (to Scott's relief), they arrived at the mall to pick out brand new suits and dresses.  
"Where should we start?" Kitty wondered as they stood near the entrance.

"Let's take the boys to Rivington coat factory, they'll like it," Jean smiled.

"Kill me now," Kurt moaned, looking up at the ceiling.

"You guys are so weird. I like shopping, usually," Remy said, "This isn't my perfect idea of it, but we're here so we should make the best of it."

"Of course you like shopping," Scott glared from beneath his shades, "All you probably owned were a pair of raggedy overalls, a plaid shirt and a fishing pole. Cajun Hill-billy."

This did not sit well with Remy. If any of them knew anything, you insult Remy's Cajun heritage, you die. Period.

So, Remy was about to go for Scott's jugular when Molly jumped in between them, digging her heels into the floor, hands out against Remy's chest, trying to be a human barricade.

"Wait, STOPSTOPSTOP! We _can't_ hurt each other. We're family and family doesn't try to beat the living daylights out of each other, no matter what was said," Molly was serious.

"Family also doesn't take cheap shots at each other," Jean pointed out.

"So apologize," Jean and Molly glared at Scott, talking in unison.

"...I'm sorry," Scott said, "I've just been really stressed out lately. The Proff's been giving me more to do and all the little things lately are driving me up a wall."

Molly had to nudge Remy-hard.

"...I guess we all get stressed out. And it's not like you weren't right. I didn't get a lot of new stuff as a kid, so that's why I like buying new clothes now," Remy smiled a little. They peacefully shook on it and things quickly returned to normal.

"Now, Rivington!" Kitty all but cheered, taking out her credit card.

* * *

"Hello _gorgeous_!" Molly's eyeballs seemed to extend inches from outside her head upon seeing Remy in and black suit,  
a matching vest, a black dress shirt and a nicely added gray handkerchief in the breast pocket. Molly couldn't resist letting out a growl.

"So you hate it then?" Remy smirked in a very characteristic way.

"It's absolutely hideous," Molly joked, grinning as she strode over to him.

"That looks ve-Remy and Molly, stop it! We're in _public_!-very nice, Scott," Jean said, first looking at Scott in the suit he was wearing and then chastising Molly and Remy for getting a bit too personal with the kissing...and being mortified as she watched Remys hands get lower and lower down Mollys back.

"Mmm," Remy stood up straight again, "I'm beginning to think that we should've just gone on this outing by ourselves," He winked at Molly.

"Well...that's life," Molly smiled, "Go change and then let's go pick out a tie."

She pulled Remy along to the mens' ties after he'd changed, all but climbing up his much taller body to reach his lips. She got as close as her own body allowed, standing on her toes, giving him all the obvious signs she wanted to kiss. Sometimes, it really didn't pay to be short, but, hey, Remy's height did make him incredibly attractive. Super attractive. Very...stunning.

"Beautiful, you are a sneaky little minx," Remy smiled, leaning down again to kiss her. They kissed briefly.

"I know. When we get home we can have a real make-out session. Maybe down in one of the storage rooms where we can't be bothered," Molly whispered.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. There was a time when you never would have made a suggestion like that," Remy smiled.

"That's funny," Molly said. They had a very short make-out session while standing in the empty, quiet aisle before actually picking out a tie. It was a pretty silver one, almost white, with a gold and blue pattern on it.

"Honey," Remy smiled sweetly. It always made Molly melt when he said it to her, "would you like me to help pick out your dress? I do have a eye for what looks good on you."

"I don't know. I was hoping I could surprise you with it since we won't see each other until we get there," Molly became shy again.

Everyone had planned in advance to take separate cars to the wedding since the entire school was going, so the guys wouldn't see the girls until they arrived. It was a strange coincidence that it was also a wedding tradition.

"That's not a bad idea, but since this is such a big event, I'd rather not be shocked by you on worldwide scale while on television. Who knows? I might even be tempted to hijack the limo and drive us to a chapel, ruining everything because you'll look so breathtaking in a beautiful gown," Remy smiled.

Molly laughed, loudly. "Well with that hanging over my head, I guess you'd better come help me then,"

* * *

"Very nice," Remy said to himself, admiring the mannequin in the women's department of another store that was wearing some skimpy lingerie. The other boys stopped to admire it with him.

"You said it,"

"Woah!"

"Appealing," Piotr of course, complete with a blush.

"We don't have all day boys," Molly stood in front of them.

"Uh-huh," Remy said with a blank look, then smiling at Molly, "I wonder if they have this in _your_ size?"

Molly was embarrassed, but rolled her eyes.  
"If they had that in my size, I would be incredibly shocked."

"So would you buy it then?" Remy grinned.

"Not unless I was planning my honeymoon,"

"It's never to early to start!" Remy quipped, completely serious and absolutely gun-ho about the idea.

"Remy..." Molly groaned, putting a hand to her forehead in exasperation. He was so sweet most of the times, and other times, there was _this_. All hormones and no idea which way was up. Maybe she shouldn't have made-out with him back there, it seemed to really set him off. Hopefully soon he'd reign himself back in, otherwise Molly would have to do it for him.

"Come on. I'll buy it for you and you can, like, save it. You'll probably never see it again anyway," Remy suggested.

"You, my boyfriend, are crazy," Molly pulled him along, wanting desperately to drop the whole idea.

"Just saying you'd look real good in it is all. _Real_ good," Remy smiled.

"Can we please focus here? You're the one that wanted to help pick out my dress, not pick out something that makes me look half-dressed," Molly said, trying to sound witty.

"Focus, right," Remy looked determined now. They headed into the section with the more eloquent looking dresses and started browsing.

Remy not only liked shopping, but he was good at it. He had about five dresses piled up in less than ten minutes.  
Molly tried them all on. They didn't all fit of course, but the ones that did look good on her, in her opinion.

"Which one do you like?" Molly asked when she was finished.

"To be honest, I didn't really like any of them," Remy looked her over, "You need something that suits you. Those didn't."

"Okay, so we'll just keep looking," Molly said.

They looked for a whole hour, coming up empty-handed, according to Remy. Molly liked the shape of one dress, Remy didn't like the color. Remy liked the color, Molly didn't like she shape. The skirt was too high, too long, it was backless, it was sleeveless, it was too green, black, purple, red or pink. They collapsed into a couple chairs outside the store. "You...are impossible...to shop with," Molly said, trying to catch her breath. She had no idea Remy was this picky when it came to shopping! Sure, Molly knew Remy absolutely loved her body, (he never shut up about it), and wanted to show it off for the wedding, but they were reaching near ridiculous levels of undecided-ness. It was great that Remy was proud of her as a girlfriend, but trying on dress after dress was exhausting!

"Me? I can't even find you the right dress. I didn't think you we're that picky," Remy said, tired, but not to the point of keeling over like Molly was.

"I'm _not_ picky. You're trying to find me this perfect dress that doesn't exist," Molly said, crossing her arms.

"It does too exist," Remy murmured to himself, "I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything...sweetheart?" He tacked on the term of affection because he didn't want Molly to be mad or frustrated with him.

"Sure. Diet something," Molly stood up, going over to kiss him. "Thanks for helping me look, anyway. Love you."

"Love you too, ma Petite," They shared a hug before Remy left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy:

On the way back, Remy looked around the stores, half hoping that another dress store would have something. He spat out his soda, spraying fizz everywhere when he saw it. Just there in the window of some store. Beautiful, exquisite, not to low cut, not too short, not black, green or pink, not backless, not sleeveless and _it was on sale_.

Remy ran back to where Molly was.  
"Where's the fi-YAAAHHH!" Molly yelped as Remy unsanctimonious-ly picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, fireman style. Mall patrons stared at the two of them, stopping in their tracks and sharing looks of either concern or simply looking wierd-ed out. Remy raced back to the shop window. He set Molly back down promptly. "That. That's the perfect dress," He pointed.

Molly temporarily forgot about being man-handled and just stared, a slow grin appearing on her face, her eyes sparkling.  
She reached out and touched the window. "Remy, it's beautiful. It has to be one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen," Molly just kept staring at it. It was exquisite. Gorgeous. Attractive, but not overly sexy. Remy had found it, just for her.

"And it's on sale," Remy beamed.

Just then, two mall cops approached them. "Miss, is this man bothering you?" One big, scary looking dark haired officer said.  
"Oh...no. No. He's my boyfriend," Molly said, "Uh, he just got a little overenthusiastic about this dress.  
Sorry. We've been looking all day and we finally found the right dress."

"Is that so?" The other cop, a blonde, just as intimidating, said.

"Yes sir," Molly tried to remain polite, "I'm very sorry for all the, uh, commotion, but we're kind of in a hurry."

The cops let Remy off with a warning, then the couple went in to the store. They all but ran to the counter to inquire about the dress. The sales lady went and got one in the correct size and Molly went to go try it on.

She came out with a smile, "Uh, just imagine my hair looking, you know, better." Most days her curly mop was in a state of disarray and for special occasions needed to be straightened with a flat iron. The dress fit to a T. It was an aqua blue color with a mermaid tail skirt, to the knee in the front while frilly and flowing at the back. The sleeves were short and tight. The front was a square collar with a little 'v' shape in the middle, so it would probably show the minimum amount of chest area. There was a cinched in waist, so it was probably going to fit a little tight, but show off Molly's shape. (Hopefully it would be comfortable.) There was heavy glitter in pistachio, aqua and white all over the dress, so it sparkled underneath the store lights. It showed off her body and her legs without leaving Molly feeling exposed. The back felt girly and elegant, while the front made her feel attractive, regal, and a little like a bombshell. Like an old-time movie starlet or like she should be posing for photos on a red carpet somewhere. Or even just driving around in an expensive car with Remy to the beach. At least shaved her legs recently, it made the dress look that much better.

"You look beautiful, Molly. That really is the perfect dress," Remy was beaming again. Not exactly blinking either.  
After Remy composed himself, they bought the dress then they went to rejoin the others. "Should we look at shoes now or wait?" Kitty said.

"Everyone's tired, but we should get this done," Scott said, now in a better mood, "We'll take a break for lunch then go look at shoes."

Shoes, obviously, weren't as hard to find as dresses and suits. When they were done, the group went home and (figuratively) collapsed. Shopping was fun, but exhausting.

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Remy said to Molly as she headed upstairs.  
"Okay," Molly smiled, getting that giddy-happy-in-love look.

Remy went into the kitchen. Thankfully, he'd guessed right and Charles was there. "Uh, hi," Remy announced.

"Hello Remy. Did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Charles said.

"Yeah. Um, yeah, it was great. Listen, I wanted to ask for my check early. Is that okay?" Remy wondered.

"That's perfectly fine," Charles was happy to oblige. He took out his checkbook from his pocket and wrote out the check right there.

"Thanks," Remy smiled. He went up to his room and didn't come out for about an hour. When he did, Molly seemed to ram herself into him for a hug. "I found the perfect purse to go with my dress," She seemed thrilled, "I got it online. It should be here in a couple days.-You okay?" Molly couldn't seem to help but noticed he looked a bit distressed.

"I'm okay," Remy ran his fingers through her hair, "I...I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like...?" Molly questioned.

"You know, stuff," Remy suddenly kissed her. It wasn't a peck or something so innocent. It was filled with warmth and caring. Filled with love. "I'm gonna go take a drive. Clear my head. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

"I'm sure I'll manage on my own," Molly smirked. Remy left Molly standing there. She was a little worried, but it to her it didn't sound too serious. Sometimes he could just be weird and he had his own small problems like everyone else. Perhaps he was worried about going to the wedding, but it seemed silly. Molly shrugged it off and went to go see what Kurt and Kitty were up to.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly:

Molly had a lot of fun hanging out with her friends, but was starting to get worried when it came time for dinner and Remy wasn't home yet. "Hmmm," She stared at the front door on her way into the dining room with lots of focus. If Molly had Scott's powers, the doors would be burned to a cinder.

Her mind started jumping to conclusions and she tried to shove away the thought of 'Please don't have gotten into some accident. Or worse!,' from her head.

"Remy's fine, stop worrying," Scott said from behind her. It was like she'd said her thoughts aloud.

"You're right," Molly smiled, "It's just when he worries, I worry. I know he doesn't want to tell me everything all the time, so I guess I'll just let him work it out for himself."

Just then, Remy came through the door, trench coat billowing with a light summer breeze. Remy smiled at Molly, seeming more up beat and happier than he had earlier. Perhaps he'd figured things out. Molly ran over and hugged him, enjoying how he felt, how he smelled even. She just wanted to...oh heck, why not?

"Hello swee-hmmffmmm?" One second Remy was greeting Molly with a smile, the next second Molly had forcefully grabbed the lapels of his trench coat to pull him down to her for a kiss. And what a kiss! Remy just stood there, stooped over, his eyes wide and unblinking as Molly really laid one on him. This kiss was very loving and passionate, the kind of kisses Remy himself often gave Molly. Not always the other way around. Remy could sort-of see Scott standing there with his mouth hanging open, expressing the shock that Remy couldn't exactly express himself at the moment. (Oh, sure, Scott had seen them kiss before, but Molly had never just laid one on him so publicly!) After a few more seconds, Molly let go. Remy couldn't quite bring himself to straighten back up, so he just stayed bent over, smiling. "So, uh, I take it you missed me?" Remy quipped.

"I...ummm...sorry. I'm not sure...what just came over me," Molly blushed, acting more herself again.

Remy straightened up again, "Simple. You're in love."

"Come on. Let's go get some dinner," Molly smiled taking Remys hand and accepting the explanation.

Neither had realized they just left Scott standing there with his mouth still hanging open, needing extensive therapy from the trauma.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy:

After dinner, Molly and Remy went to her room and cuddled on the bed. "Uh, so I was thinking we could try to make it back to New Orleans after this wedding thing blows by," Remy said conversationally.

"That sounds nice, but I'd rather wait a little while. It's been a busy couple months so far and traveling doesn't sound very appealing right now." Molly smiled.

"That's the in the past. Come on, don't you want to get away from all this craziness. Even for a week?" Remy said.

"I'll think about it," Molly said.

Remy hugged her as they lay propped up, side-by-side.  
"You're my whole world, you know that?" Remys husky voice was somber.

"I am _not_ your whole world," Molly smirked, "You have friends, you have a life, a job. I'm just a part of the bigger picture."

"Okay, but you're a very, very important part of that bigger picture," Remy said, "Without you, I may not have had a reason to stay around here. I wouldn't have had a reason to prove my self-worth to everyone."

"Well...you had reasons to join before you met me. If I hadn't been around, it's possible you would have found someone else and proven yourself anyway," Molly said.

"Sweetheart, no. They didn't like me very much then. They didn't trust me. Even if I had found some other girlfriend, she wouldn't have really meant anything. She...she wouldn't have been you. You were the first girl to make me fight for you. You didn't take any of my flirting crap as serious, you saw who I really was; A cad who needed a wake up call. Shy as you were, you still dug your heels in and didn't let me make you love me. For the first time I had to learn what it meant to get to know someone and fall in love with them first. With you, nothing was handed to me. I had to work for it. To gain your friendship, then to gain your trust, then I had the rug pulled out from under me because I fell in love. So you, cherie, are wrong. Eventually I stayed for the greater good, but initially, I think I stayed because you were so intriguing for me," Remy smiled.

"...Who uses words like cad anymore?" Molly stared at him blankly.

Jeez. Dating this long and the girl just didn't change.

"I'm kidding!" Molly laughed at Remys raised eyebrow, "I understand exactly what you mean. I guess for once my stubbornness came in handy. Besides, I never in a million years thought I could hook someone like you. With your good looks and the muscles and all your smarts. Charming and funny. I know we fight sometimes, but in the end we always make up."

"Always," Remy smiled. He kissed Molly for what felt like a long time.

"Anyway," Molly said, "Um, what's with all the sentimentality? You're not usually this, uh, wordy. Dreamy. Happy."

"Life is short," Remy smiled, "You mean a lot to me."

Molly suddenly got angry, bolting upright to face him, a flurry of emotion. "I swear, if you're dying or something I'll kill you myself! You're scaring me!" Molly was practically in tears yet again.

"Jeez, girl," Remy held up his hands, "You sure know how to make a man feel loved. I'm not dying, I'm perfectly fine.  
Can't I just be in a sentimental, happy mood without you jumping to conclusions?"

Molly relaxed again, getting back into his arms. "Uh...sorry. I just...you've never seemed like this before. I mean, not for a long time. Not since...you know...that day you told me you loved me," Molly blushed.

"I see. Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Remy kissed her sweetly. Her mouth was so warm. Remy rubbed at her neck, then held her hands, ending the kiss.

"Hey," Molly looked mischievous, "You wanna do that thing I like? You know, _that_ kissing technique?"

"Mmm. Haven't done that one in a while," Remy smiled. He brushed some hair away from her ear, blowing into it. Then he started up her neck, then around her jaw, finally ending at her lips. Then Remy gently sucked and bit on her lower lip, letting his tongue roll over her lips just a little. Remy went on to nuzzle her face with his nose. Butterfly kisses and a little more playing with her mouth. It made his own heart pound, with chills up his spine, looking into her eyes like that. She was so beautiful, and so thrilling looking for him. Remy would've been content to kiss her all night, but he had to keep himself in check. That girl revealed passions in him he didn't know were there. Remy stopped.

Molly snuggled into Remys chest, "I love it when you do that."

"And I love it when you enjoy that," Remy rubbed her back.

"Ah, so," Molly looked shy, "You sure have nice muscles."

"You're always looking for a way to cop a feel," Remy smirked, "You know you never have to ask. You can touch me anytime." He curled his arm, making a very attractive looking bicep form out, strong and hard looking.

Molly had a dreamy, happy look on her face. She reached out and ran her hand over Remys arm, giving it a good squeeze...then another...and another. "Mmm! Ohh Remy. Ooooh _Remy_! You make me feel so, well, you know," Molly blushed.

"Yeah, I _know_," Remy smirked, "You're radiating lust right now...and that's alright."

Molly kept running her hands over his arms, then a little on his chest. She nuzzled and kissed his neck, practically laying on top of him. Remy was feeling really good about it all too...really good. Molly let her head settle into his chest, right over his heart. "I think we kind of, uh, got intense there," Molly said.

"It wasn't light," Remy smiled.

"Not light, but not really hot and heavy either," Molly giggled.

"It was a nice balance," Remy stroked her hair, "Personal, intense, but not crossing the line."

"And I anticipate crossing that line," Remy smiled said quietly.

"Um, I'd better get some laundry started," Molly sat up.

"Molly, come _on_! We've talked about this kind of stuff before," Remy smiled.

"Yeah, _before_ we started going out...and after, I guess. Okay, nevermind!" Molly said.

"What's the matter? You shouldn't be embarrassed, not after everything we've gone through before. The things we've talked about." Remy said.

"No...just feeling awkward. I mean, what's there to talk about? What do you _want_ to talk about?" Molly was seeming a little apprehensive.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm sure it's all a long way off. I guess what your expectations are. What you might want from me. What you'd like to see me _wearing_?" Remy smirked in an interesting way.

Molly gulped. "Jeez, I don't know, Remy. Nice boxers. R-red or something." Molly nervously played with her hair.

"I guess...I guess couples have to talk about this stuff sometime," Remy said, "I suppose on our, uh, wedding night I would want to take things slow at first. Not rushing anything. My expectations are simple-to see you in lingerie, then nothing, then try to get to know what you, uh, like."

Molly giggled nervously.

"Yeah, laugh now," Remy blushed, rolling his eyes, "We'll see how much you're laughing when I'm awkwardly groping around and making a clumsy fool out of myself. It's not going to be amazing and magical, everything's going to be weird. I'll probably end up breaking your leg or something."

"You? Mr. flirty romantic? I highly doubt it," Molly scoffed, though still blushing bright pink.

"Cherie it's...you know. I've never done it before. Women always think men are in control of that kind of thing and that they aren't nervous and they know exactly what they're doing, but we're all as clueless and nervous as you are-though we know from experience that I won't be nervous," Remy said, referring to the first time they had gotten carried away in their emotions, but nothing had actually happened. Remy was starting to relax since the conversation wasn't personal and descriptive, it was just silly and anxious. Which was surprising, with how seriously took their relationship and that particular subject.

"Well the human race has survived all these years, so I guess you just kind of work past all that," Molly smiled.

"Anyway, I'm not going to expect much from you because I know you'll be more nervous than I will," Remy said, "I'm sure you'll be, like, good at it and all, but since it's going to be new for you too, I don't think it's fair to really expect anything from you. And I just want to see you in some nice lingerie. Skimpy, low-cut, tight, frilly, girly lingerie." Remy smiled. Molly could tell he was trying to picture it.

"Like what you saw at the mall," Molly grinned, "I wasn't going to say it, but I liked that too. I mean, it would be hard to try and squeeze myself into it, but it was a very...hot and flashy...underwear."

"I think squeezing yourself into it is the point," Remy smirked, "I suppose you'd want me to bear it all in a Speedo or a thong or something at some point, after the boxers."

"Normally I don't like Speedo on guys, but with you...it might look really attractive. I'm fine with boxers, maybe some tight-fitting boxer brief to show off your cute butt," Molly blushed. Never, not once in the whole of their relationship, had she ever said a word about Remys butt. Much less saying it was cute. Remy was proud. Satisfied.

"Or I could just wear nothing to bed and you'd get to see my cute butt all the time," Remy wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's a good idea too," Molly laughed, "Okay, screw the lingerie and the boxers. We'll just go au natural and show off that night."

"Jeez. Only we could laugh about this sort of thing," Remy said.

"That's the only way you can talk about it though," Molly said, "Humor makes it much less awkward."

"Okay, so what do you want from me?" Remy hugged her as they were still laying next to each other.

"Oh man, I-I don't know," Molly rubbed the back of her head, "I guess all the same stuff. Mmm, well, like, touching me all over, but that's a given. Ummm, feeling me up and, like, stuff," Molly stammered.

"Honk your horns, squeeze your tomatoes, thump your melons, turn your knobs, knock your knockers, pop your balloons, turn your light bulbs, knead your dough, spin your records, bob for your apples with hands, test the airbags, get to second base," Remy prattled off euphemisms unabashedly.

Molly smirked. "You're having too much fun with this."

"Hey, it's funny. It's like you just said, humor makes it less awkward, and I very much look forward to handling the headlights," Remy smiled, staring at her body. "Mmm. You're so soft looking. I mean, you _are_ soft, but your, uh, boobs are soft looking too."

Molly laughed, "Don't worry, I'm soft all over. Like a marshmallow or a pillow. I'm sure all your expectations will be met as far as how I feel."

"Cherie?" Remy became serious again.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I'm not asking or anything. Not yet. But do _you_ think you'll be ready for marriage...soon?" Remy said.  
They _were_ barely into their twenties. Most people didn't get married so young anymore. They'd been through much more than most people experienced in their whole lifetime, but marrying when you weren't ready wasn't ever smart or the best idea, no matter how in love a couple like them were.

"Maybe? Well, uh, we've been through a lot. More then most people. We know how we feel about each other and we know that we don't want anyone else. It's like I've said before, we do go good together. I know you're ready because you've always been more mature then me and everything. So, you know, when the time is right, you can ask me when you feel that you should. When you're ready to take that step. When you think I'm ready and can handle it too." Molly smiled.

Remy gently kissed her forehead. "I love how smart you are. I'm glad you know what you want."

"Smart, right. I guess I've gotten to know what I want, but I wouldn't exactly call myself smart. Half the time I don't have a clue," Molly said.

"You _are_ smart, believe it," Remy smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'm smart," Molly said. She looked over at the clock. "It's getting late. I guess I'd better let you go to bed."

"Okay," Remy kissed her for a long time since it was their last kiss before they'd see each other in the morning, "Goodnight and have pleasant dreams, my angel."

"You too, baby," Molly smiled.

Remy shut the door and went and took a long shower. He still had a lot on his mind to think about.

* * *

AN: Most uncomfortable spelling and grammer check ever! Sure, these conversations happen, but it was weird. (Or maybe I just feel uncomfortable because I'm seemingly forever alone, (if that ever changes, I'll let you all know!), and have never had this conversation myself with a sweet guy. Yeah. That too.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: I don't own the Goo Goo dolls or the song "I'll Be".

* * *

Remy:

The months went by and it was soon the final countdown until the wedding with a week to go. Everyone was making last-minute preparations and anticipation was heavy in the air.

"So, uh, you can do the waltz and all that, right?" Molly asked Remy one day as they sat out in the gazebo, alone. One of their favorite private spots. It was still wet out after some rainfall, so they dressed light, with sneakers and light sweatshirts.

"I guess. I mean, I've never actually waltzed before, but it can't be that hard," Remy said.

"Ohh no," Molly groaned. She grabbed his hand. "Come on, we _have_ to go see Ororo. Like, right now."

They went back to the mansion and found Ororo sweeping up the kitchen. "I just found out Remy doesn't know how to waltz, and I could use some brushing up. Can you help us out please?" Molly asked, as she took off her sweatshirt, getting comfortable. Remy took off his sweatshirt, setting them on the nearest chair, neatly hung.

"Of course," Ororo smiled. She led them to an empty room with wood flooring and a stereo and nearly all windows in a strange octagon shape. It was probably one of the studies converted into something else, but never finished as it was unfurnished, except for white, sheer curtains. Their footsteps echoed, like ripples in a pond as they quietly walked into the near empty room. Ororo left for a moment, coming back with Logan in tow and a classical CD in hand.

"You're going to dance with Logan-" Ororo said to Molly.

"I'm _what_?" Molly froze, stiff.

"And you, young man, are going to lead me in a waltz," Ororo took Remys hand, leading him out to the floor.

"_You_ know how to _waltz_?" Molly just stared at Logan.

"You learn something new every day, kid. Just deal with it and we can both get this over with," Logan said, taking her hand and leading Molly out to the floor. Surprisingly-no, shockingly-Logan was an excellent dancer and very good at the waltz. Molly picked it back up in no time. Who knew a man with an adamantium skeleton could be so smooth on his feet? As for Molly, she had plenty of experience dancing solo, having taken ballet, tap and jazz in her formative childhood years. However, she had little experience dancing with a partner, but she that didn't mean she had two left feet either. She swayed as easily as Remy, taking in the music, much less shy than she had been some years ago as Molly was able to maintain eye contact with Logan and looked to not feel too awkward over dancing with him. The man had his usual stern, straight-faced look, but there was a softness there. Logan seemed to actually be enjoying dancing, even if he'd not been into it at first.

Getting back into the groove, they watched Remy lead Ororo carefully and slowly. After a while, Remy definitely got the hang of the dance. His body swayed along majestically, looking into Ororo's blue eyes and at her beautiful face with his classic "Remy smirk". His hand was firm around her waist and his other hand was gently holding on to hers. If not for he and Molly going out, Remy thought, Remy and Ororo would have made a very handsome couple, age difference or not.

After some time, Remy was tapping on Logans shoulder. "May I cut in?" Remy bowed like a gentleman.

Suddenly Molly wasgently swaying, then dancing, being carefully handled by Remy. She was waltzing with Remy.

"Sweetheart," Remy smiled, "You're going to leave all other women jealous at that wedding and the men are going to be completely and utterly breathless."

Molly smirked, "Right. Sure. Among models, debutantes and aristocrats, I'm going to do that."

By this time, Molly was thankful that Logan and Ororo had left, closing the white double doors a bit to give the two privacy.

"You are. You're taking my breath away right now," Remy smiled. He stopped dancing and dipped her. Molly felt his lips pressing against the hollow of her throat in a very romantic gesture. They stood back up. Molly was in a bit of a tizzy, and it wasn't because the blood was rushing back down through her body, Remy surmised.

"I think now it's time for some nice slow dancing. As long as we're dancing, right?" Remy smiled, turning on the radio and searching for a good song. 'I'll Be' by The Goo Goo Dolls had just started on one station. They started swaying close with the music.

"This is one of my favorite songs," Molly sighed.

"Mine too," Remy smiled.

They moved very slowly around the room, barely at all. Time seemed to slow down. The room was so quiet except for the music and the sound of each others breathing. It was dawning on Remy that their relationship had reached a new level. Something personal and deep, where they knew each other completely and could talk about anything. Something more than friends or boyfriend and girlfriend or just being in love. It was like she could know what Remy was thinking without him having to say anything and he could read her just as well.

Remy stared into her perfect eyes. It was obvious to him she was thinking the same thing. How could two people be this close? Remy started breathing a little faster, swallowing. His head was swimming. Intense. That's what it was. Intense. Passion, love, this deep connection, whatever it was, it was so strong, so intense. An overwhelming feeling that was impossible to deny or fight with. You just had to surrender to it.

"It's okay," Remy spoke softly, trying to sooth her as they stopped dancing, "I feel it too. I'm scared too."  
Remy could only admit feeling scared to Molly. His heart was pounding away in his chest, and for the first time,  
looking into her eyes was like getting seared with a hot poker; unbearable. He felt everything for her, which was both expected and unexpected. True love was both madness and joy all wrapped up into a big, sweet package.

"Is it supposed to be like this?" Molly wondered, "The only way I can even think to explain it is like...like we shared our bodies, but without the bodies part. Maybe your empathy is getting stronger and you tapped into me somehow."

"It doesn't have a thing in the world to do with powers," Remy said, "I think we just surpassed the cute, teenage stage of love and went into that deep connection that adults have. I mean, we are adults."

"Only just!" Molly scoffed, "We love each other and it's sweet, but sometimes I think we forget how deep our connection goes. Honestly, you've made me feel things emotionally...and otherwise...without even touching me, Remy. That's powerful. What we have, our relationship is powerful. The things I feel for you can't be explained with words. I just hope one day I get to explain them another way." Molly said it without blushing at all. She'd matured.

"Me too, ma couer," Remy held her face," Why don't we go have a little alone time in my room, hmm? No making-out, just a little snuggling and quiet time."

"I like that idea," Molly put an arm around Remy.

* * *

They were giggling in the dark. It wasn't pitch black in the privacy of the rec room with the lights lowered, but dark enough. It was a few days later and they had some more time to themselves again, after a long day of herding around mutant kids and training. Molly seemed to be stuck in Remys embrace, but that was just fine with her. She rubbed her head against his chest. "What are we going to do," She wondered, "When we get older? I mean, are we just going to stick around the mansion our whole lives? Or should we get out of here and see the world? Maybe even form our own team?"

"And call it what? Excalibur?" Remy smirked, "I think we'll just have to see how things play out. I don't think either of us would just be content to sit around playing house like normal people now. Not after what our lives have been like."

"I'd like to play house with you someday," Molly cooed, "We could play mommy and daddy...without the babies." She started gently nibbling on his ear.

"And to think there was a time when you were shy," Remy rolled his eyes.

"I'm still shy...just...not as shy as I used to be," Molly looked up from chewing on him.

This was true. Her shyness around Remy had lessened and now she wasn't entirely outgoing, but not as shy and quiet as she'd been when she first arrived at the mansion. It had been quite an interesting transformation to see.

"Alright, alright. I was enjoying getting nibbled on," Remy smiled. Molly got back to it.

Suddenly a few of the boys turned on the light and came tromping noisily into the room. "Hate to interrupt the make-out session, but our show is on," Roberto said, "So maybe you two could take the grope-fest somewhere else?"

"We _don't_ grope," Molly stood up, her ears and face red.

"At least knock next time," Remy said, his tone being less the polite. He took Mollys hand and pulled her into his room.

"I think we should take it easy for a while," Molly smiled up at him after they'd entered the room, leaving the door ajar.

"Don't let those dorks ruin the mood," Remy sat on the bed, arms open, "Come here and give me a little sugar, Sugar."

Molly got into his embrace, but still seemed uneasy,  
"I don't know. Sometimes I think everyone is right. Maybe...maybe one of these days we _are_ going to get carried away."

Remy stroked her hair, feeling annoyed yet at the same time, thinking Molly may have had a point. He did like making-out and sometimes he made remarks that were less than pure, but that certainly wasn't going to ever stop. That didn't mean he was going to try to talk Molly into anything, but that also didn't mean that it was guaranteed that they wouldn't ever get carried away at some point. After all, they'd had at least one moment before where things got a little out of hand. Who's to say it couldn't happen again?

"I can't say that you don't have a point," Remy said, removing his arms from around her and sitting up, "I think we're doing much better than we used to, honestly."

"I guess," Molly said, "It's not like I want to stop kissing or anything, I just think we need to slow it down and stop acting like we're both going to die if we don't hug and kiss every day."

Remy cupped her face "Hey, without you, I don't have much of a life. If I didn't have you, that would be too hard."

Things became quiet. Molly knew Remy was being serious. She was like his life-line. Not his entire reason for living, but she seemed to give his life, well, not purpose, but lots of meaning. Both of them would rather die together than alone.

"I know Remy. You're right. I feel...I feel the same way," Molly said.

"There's my girl. We'll keep things more private anyway," Remy went on, "I don't think I could promise something like there being no way we wouldn't, you know, do anything. Not to say that we ever would, because stuff happens, but I can promise you that I will try to keep myself in check because I do love you and I respect your decision. We just have to try our best to wait until after we get married, whenever that will be."

Tears ran down Mollys cheeks, but she didn't say anything.

"...And our wedding night is going to be beautiful and perfect and you're going to look beautiful and amazing. You're going to _be_ just amazing, Molly," Remy started wiping away her tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time. I don't own the lyrics to Natalie Cole's "Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup".

* * *

Remy:

The wedding was held at a famous New York City winery, kind of like a bunch of hotel meeting rooms grouped together with staff and chefs to wait on you hand and foot. The overly large room had to fit around a couple thousand people, guests and the press alike, with a polished wood floor, tall windows, and a fountain in the back, just there to be ostentatious. The guests were seated in white, padded chairs with white roses on the backs. There was a long red carpet leading up to the silver and gold trellis where Emma and Warren were standing. Emma looked illustrious in a white mermaid style gown and veil, while Warren let his wings show, looking every bit the nervous groom in a matching white tuxedo.

Molly looked over to see Bobby snoring away as Emma and Warren recited vows. She had to smile as Jubilee gave him a gentle nudge. A few other people were also nodding off, like some Official from France or whatever. The vows were really long, so it couldn't be said that Emma didn't enjoy being the center of attention. Molly felt Remy squeeze her hand for about the third time in the past hour. Either out of love or because he was dying to for the ceremony over with and take her out to the dance floor at the reception. Knowing him it was probably both. After very long, almost painful amount of time, there came the announcement everyone had been waiting for, "...I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Music trumpeted and the guests stood up and clapped. For the sake of time and the media hounding everything, there was no receiving line, just everyone going to the reception hall a few doors down. It was some grand ballroom inside the winery. Bigger than the room the wedding had been held in. It had the same polished wood floor, but near the far wall, a live band was playing and the students just about had kittens when they saw the spread of food-and the mile long buffet table was were "only" snacks to occupy the guests with until dinner time.

"Holy cow! Do they have any idea how much these pizzas cost?" Bobby stared at the pizza topped with various seafood.

"How much?" Remy said, taking a slice.

"On thousand dollars!" Bobby said.

Remys face fell and Molly giggled.  
"Better eat up then," Hank said, down the line.

"That much money must be like pocket change for them," Molly said, "They're both billionaires, so they can afford a few."

"Yeah. I'm glad they included vegetarian pizza at least," Kitty pointed to a few pizzas clearly labeled as such.

"I guess Warren wanted to keep all his guests happy," Molly said.

"Very, very happy," Ray gave the eye to an incredibly attractive looking young waitress serving drinks.

"Dream on Lightning Bolt," Remy said, "You couldn't get within a mile of a woman like that."

"Well she _is_ a waitress," Roberto said.

"Yeah. One that isn't waiting on our table," Ray said, grumpy.

"No," Amara smiled, "Instead we got the really cute guy waiter."

"Rub it in, Amara," Roberto said.

They went back to their table and ate a little.  
"If this is what the appetizers are like, I wonder how dinner is going to look," Logan said.

"We'll find out," Remy said looking at the menu, a gold colored sheet of paper that was laminated, "We get steak, salad and chicken. Vegetarians get the blossom pouch and black eyed pea cake with porcini crusted seitan filet and a salad."

Eventually, the bride and groom along with the wedding party arrived. Dinner was served soon afterwards. It was an astonishing amount of food, including whole, undersized chickens. It was too much food even for Logan to finish. They boxed it up in the end.

"I think I hear my stomach cursing my name," Bobby groaned.

"Yours and mine," Remy leaned back in his chair.

"I don't think I want to eat ever again," Kitty said.

"I trust everyone is doing alright?" The Professor said from his table, which was next to theirs.

"Incredibly satisfied," Hank said. Rounds of similar sentiment went around the table, including, "I think I'm gonna die now I'm so full."

"You want to go walk it off?" Remy said to Molly.

"Yeah. Good idea," Molly stood up.

Ray and Bobby also stood up.

"I meant alone," Remy said, glaring at the two younger boys.

"You guys need chaperones," Bobby teased.

"Bobby, don't be such a dork," Molly rolled her eyes. Remy escorted her outside.

They walked around the expensive place for a while, not talking much.  
"So, uh, you give anymore thought to traveling out to New Orleans?" Remy asked.

"It does sound nice," Molly said, "How about in September? I know it'll be a little cold still b-" Her words were halted by Remy picking her up by the waist and kissing her. Really, really kissing her. She was surprised sparks weren't flying for real.

"...O-kay. What was that for?" She said slowly, after Remy set her down.

"Uh, just happy that you agreed," Remy smiled.

"Yeah. I mean, September is okay, right?" Molly said.

"September is fine. Great. I love September," Remy looked overly excited.

"Jeez," Molly said, smirking, "If you wanted to go back home this bad, you should have said something earlier."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah," Remy smiled, calming down a little, "Sorry Cherie."

"You're so silly sometimes," Molly smiled back, "I like when you kiss me like that. It's great."

"I'm sorry," Remy said, "I ruined your lipstick."

Molly raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you care about my lipstick? I can reapply it. Just kiss me, okay?"

"Uh, sorry," Remy apologized again. He kissed Molly again, then they found a spot to cuddle privately for a minute before the reception continued. It was nice to get away from all the noise for a little while. Molly had to wipe the remaining lipstick from Remy's lips.

"I can't wait to go home, get out of this dress and slip into my pajamas. I'm so tired right now," Molly yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Yes," Remy said, "It's been a long day for everyone."

'Guys,' Jean telepathically spoke to them, 'You've been gone a while. We'd like to see you back in your seats now please.'

"What are we, five?" Molly grumped.

'I heard that,' Jean "said".

Molly imagined thousands of snakes.  
'That isn't funny!' Jean protested.

"What did you...?" Remy said as they started walking.

"Imagined lots and lots of snakes. She should be happy I didn't imagine something worse in the mood she's putting me in," Molly said.

Remy hugged Molly, "Don't worry about Jean. You're much sweeter-much more beautiful-then she is."

"You're just saying that because I'm all dressed up," Molly said.

"I'm saying that because it's very true and because I love you," Remy smiled, "Or do I have to start singing to prove my point?"

Molly giggled, "No singing! Stop being ridiculous!"

"Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup," Remy started softly singing, the French wording being right on, perfect.

"No! Remy, no!" Molly couldn't help but laugh.

"Je ne sais pas what to do. You know you've completely stolen my heart..." Remy kept singing.

"Why? Why do you do this to me?" Molly shook her head as they kept walking...and he kept on singing.

"Morning, noon and night-time too. Toujours, wondering what to do.  
That's the way I've felt. Right from the start..."

Molly rolled her eyes, but with a smile.

"Ah, Cherie! My love for you is tr s, tr s fort. Wish my French were good enough. I'd tell you so much more.  
But I hope that you compree. All the things you mean to me. Darling, je vous aime beaucoup...I love you, yes I do..." When Remy was finished singing, they'd reached the ballroom again.

"You are...you're insufferable!" Molly laughed, happy but a little embarrassed by such a gesture as singing to her in public.

"Nah," Remy shoved his hands into his pockets, cooly leaning against the tall door,  
"Insufferable would imply that you can't tolerate me, but clearly you can."

"You shouldn't lean on stuff," Molly scolded, "You'll wrinkle that nice suit,"

"Yes _mommy_," Remy rolled his eyes, walking with her back to the table.

They watched the bride and groom, then their families, dance for a while. Soon enough the dance floor was open.  
"They're playing our song," Remy smiled, delighted as the band started playing 'Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup'.  
He stood up and bowed to Molly, "May I have this dance?"

"Yes," Molly smiled.

They went out onto the floor and started dancing. For the two of them, it was like it was their own little world for that moment,  
where only they existed. Nothing more perfect could have been asked for, hoped for, wanted. They only heard their own breathing and only felt each others touch and their own heartbeats. Their bodies moved in-sync, as one, something ethereal and completely beautiful to the outsiders watching. Not even the bride and groom had this kind of connection, this kind of beautiful love. Molly had Remy's heart, but Remy had captivated all of her since the day they'd met. They'd made something unbreakable and real, not to be tampered with or defiled by others, not to be touched or ruined. This was more than a fairy tale romance, more than a dream. It was true love. Real, steady and solid. Permanent in their hearts.

"Sweetheart," Remy smiled.

"Hmm?" was all Molly could manage to say, looking up at him and feeling warm, cozy. Being with Remy was like being home.

"I know I've said it a lot tonight, but you really do look beautiful," Remys eyes seemed to sparkle under the lights.

"Thank you. You look, well, breath-taking," Molly smirked, snapping out of her dreamy state of mind.

"When I saw you waiting for me earlier, I couldn't think straight. It was like the night I fell for you all over again," Remy said.

"Um, me too. That was such a long time ago, wasn't it?" Molly questioned.

"Very long," Remy agreed, "But none of that matters now. We're together, happy and so in love. I hope we can stay that way for a long, long time."

"Me too," Molly leaned in closer, up against Remy's chest, since it was a slow dance. They swayed to the music.

The night was perfect. No one could have asked for better.

* * *

The next morning Remy woke up bright and early, sneaking out before anyone could see him. He sent Molly a text about him going out, just in case he didn't get back soon enough. Remy drove to the mall. First he stopped at Rivington and picked something up. Then, steadying his nerves, he made his next stop. Were they open? Yes, they were open. There were many cases sitting there ahead of him, all containing treasures. It was one of the most expensive jewelry stores in the nation, to be sure, but it was going to all be worth it in the end.

"Can I help you, sir?" The tan, well-dressed, auburn haired woman stood behind the counter and smiled at him.

"Uh, yes. Yes," Remy stammered. He took a breath in, trying to stay calm, "I want to buy an engagement ring."


End file.
